It's Dazzling
by Alrdm80
Summary: A progression of how Key and Jonghyun come to realize they have more than just normal feelings for eachother.


It's Dazzling

 _The roar of the crowd steadily grew as the boys made their way to the stage._

' _It's just another fine day_ ,' thought Jonghyun to himself, nervously.

Even though the guys had been performing for a few year, he still felt timid walking out in front of the thousands of fans. Jonghyun took a deep breath and looked to the others to see how they were handling the situation. Of course, Taemin looked giddy with excitement. Jonghyun rolled his eyes as the boy started jumping around, all excited. Then to Minho. He couldn't really tell what the other boy was thinking. Minho tended to always have the same calm look where ever he went. Jonghyun couldn't help but feel envious as he looked at the boy, watching Taemin bounce around. He thought he could see a slight twinkle in Minho's eye. Then Jonghyun looked to Onew.

' _Jeez he looks almost as nervous as me,'_ he thought as Onew paced around Minho and Taemin, mumbling something under his breath.

Jonghyun could've sworn he herd the boy muttering to himself about wanting chicken to make him feel better. Then he looked to the last boy. Jonghyun saw the cool, confident sparkle in the other boy's eye. The way he was standing as if nothing was about to happen, but somehow with the determination to give everything in their performance. He couldn't help smiling to himself. Key was an incredible performer, and his best friend. Key seemed to notice him staring and turned to Jonghyun, shooting him a playful wink and a peace sign. Jonghyun did the same back and automatically began to feel better as his mood became lifted by Key's simple action. Suddenly the roar of the crowd came back, even louder as the time came for the boys to perform. Jonghyun heaved a big sigh, put on a huge smile, now feeling better and ran out with the others to begin.

The music instantly started as the boys stepped into their designated spots, with the familiar sounds of their new hit Ring Ding Dong blasting through the whole auditorium. Jonghyun felt everything settle as he started the song. Soon they were finishing their last song without a problem and Jonghyun was very relieved. As the group finished, they said their goodbyes to the fans and ran off stage to get back to their dorm. As they rode back, the boys all talked about their performance, and thinking about new things to try with their songs. Jonghyun just smiled slightly and listened. He was slowly drifting off as his body became tired. He felt like he could sleep for days. However, his drifting off was interrupted as he felt something nudge his shoulder. Jonghyun slightly cracked his eyes open and noticed Key trying to get his attention.

"I wouldn't do that. If you fall asleep now, I'll have to carry your big, dino butt into the dorm," Key said playfully, his slight laugh bringing a sleepy smile to Jonghyun's face.

"Whatever. I'm not that heavy," He said, gently shoving Key's shoulder.

He was rewarded with a smack on his shoulder, but felt himself being pulled against the other boy, allowing him to have something to rest on. Jonghyun sighed and fell into a half sleeping state as the pulled up to the dorm. With a groan, Jonghyun hauled himself out of the van and stumbled in behind the others. Key went into his mothering mode and started making plans for a snack for the others, and telling them to clean their rooms while he made food.

"Key, Onew is hogging the bathroom," Taemin complained like a child to Key.

' _That's why he's the maknae,'_ thought Jonghyun as he rolled his eyes

He then heared Key stomping off in his own diva way, probably going to tell Onew off. Jonghyun just ignored all of it and quickly changed. He then went into his room and flopped down onto the bed, not even bothering to go eat. He felt himself drifting off again, but was soon startled from his slumber as he heard Key come in shouting at him.

"Jjong, you need to come eat. It's important to refuel after our concerts," Key practically shouted at him.

Jonghyun just waved him off and tried to fall back asleep. He heard Key give a huff and stomp off to feed the others. What the boy didn't notice was Jonghyun's eyes slightly open, smiling at Key as he stormed off. Jonghyun didn't know what it was about the boy, but he could always make him smile and he could feel his heart speed up when with the boy. He couldn't quite place what the feeling was he was beginning to have, but he just shrugged it off and felt into a deep sleep as he heard the others moving around and getting ready for bed.

 _Next chapter coming soon!_


End file.
